The Girl Next Door  Rebecca's Story
by DibiaseOrtonGirls
Summary: Both are filled with pain. She moves next door to his parents and he can't help but be drawn to her but they have boh suffered heart ache. Will they be able to let there hearts love again? Or are they broken beyond repair.


**The Girl Next Door – Rebecca's Story**

**Chapter 1 **

**Friendships**

'_Jesus flamin' Christ when did this god damn box get so fucking heavy.' I mentally groaned as I carried what I had hoped would be one of the last boxes that where destined for my bed room. I walked in to my purple, silver and gold bedroom and quickly dumped the box on to my bed._

_I let go of a hardly audible sigh as I thought about why, I was lugging boxes into a room that I wasn't ready to call my own. I sat on the bed a moment and looked around the room, rolling my eyes and the over the top colour scheme, which I knew was going to change very soon. Dad had been offered a promotion and the Law firm he works for which meant we had to make the move to an entirely different state (just so he have more money that he was already making,) making me leave my friends and social life behind and from I had witnessed from St Louis so far was boring compared to the scenes I left in New York._

_I took a deep breath the got off the bed and made my way outside to the car to see if there was anything else of mine that needed to be taken in to the house. I grabbed the last box out of the car and was about to make my way back inside when I noticed mom and dad talking to an older couple who from what I called tell at this distance had a very hot son stood behind them from what I could tell of their body language the seemed to be a really nice couple._

_On closer inspection my assumption was proved fact, I also paid closer attention to their son, who had a shaved head, beautifully tanned skin which not only complimented his gorgeous piercing blue eyes but also made the ink of his tattooed arms stand out amazingly. As I looked up from admiring his perfectly defined body I started to slyly admire his gorgeous facial features I met his gaze and no matter how hard I tried to break it, it was an impossible task to complete._

_I continued to hold his gaze and for some reason I felt my cheeks started to turn a nice shade of crimson. I quickly broke the gaze before my crimson shade worsened and I allowed my gaze to do a soft and quick once over of the fine specimen in front of me and he was by far the hottest guy I had ever had the honour to lay my baby blues on._

_I was brought out of my trance by the small plump lady I could only assume was the god that I was admiring's mother. 'And who's this beautiful young lady?' she asked as she gave me the once over and the smile that appeared on her lips seemed to be her approval of me and that only made my crimson cheeks go darker._

'_This is our youngest Rebecca,' My dad replied in dry tone which always seemed to turn my stomach as it made me feel like he was disappointed in me and I made the brave move and walked closer to them._

'_Well, this is our son Randal, come on don't be so flamin' rude and introduce your self.' the woman said pushing her son forward slightly and I noticed that her voice was laced with annoyance at the fact that her son was being rude to their new neighbours._

'_I'm Randy,' their son replied his deep husky drawl sent shivers down my spine like a cold chill had passed between us while he dipped his head into a small nodded and I couldn't help the weak smile that formed on to my lips and I almost dropped the box that I had in my arms as mine and Randy's gaze met once again._

_There was just something about this hunk that I couldn't quiet place a finger on, but I had already made the assumption that a guy as smoking hot as Randy would with out a doubt have a girlfriend._

_I knew it would be hard enough for me to make to settle in with circumstances as they were, with out me getting grief of the hot neighbours girlfriend. I brought my self out of my thoughts long enough to turn and walk back in to the house praying hard that I didn't make a dick of my self in front of Randy and his parents. _

'_We're sorry about our daughter, Rebecca can be extremely shy around new people.' in his usual disappointed tone which hurt as his hurtful tone drifted through my open bedroom window but to be honest I was used to my dads attitude towards me but it doesn't stop it from hurting me._

_I was in my room making a hurried start in unpacking my belongings and I was trying hard to deny my head chance to think about Randy, and his magnificent body, but for some reason my mind did the total opposite to what I wanted it to do and continued to drift over when our eyes met for the first time my heart felt like it had continuously skipped beats, as I got closer to him my eyes working over his body and over the tattoos that filled his muscular arms and how the lines twisted and curved around his arms and how the bright sun light made the shading made the skulls stand out even more. I was so caught up in my thoughts and random day dreams about the guy next door, I didn't hear anyone pass my room._

'_Hey, Rebecca.' I jumped at the sound of the familiar deep drawl that was making its way to my ears from my door way. I looked up my heart started to miss beats and shoot up in to my throat as I saw Randy leaning against my door frame._

_I took a deep breath to compose myself as I didn't trust my voice and didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of Randy. _

'_Randy…what…you…doing…here?' I asked slightly shocked that my dad let him into the house and more so near my room with out arguing about it but I quickly put that thought to the back of mind as I held his gentle gaze._

'_Well, I just came to see if you wanted to hang out later? But right now you look like you could use a hand in unpacking.' he said noticing the mess my room was in and he also noticed that I had started to continuously shake in his presence as he walked into the room and took a seat across from me._

'_Erm…I…don't…know…if…that…would…be…a…good…idea' I stuttered as I continued to shake with nerves and I hated the fact that she was stuttering around him but to be honest it was nothing knew recently when it came to men. I never once broke the gaze I held with Randy's piercing blue ones and I tried to busy myself with unpacking not wanting to give away my secrets._

'_Come on Bex, I won't hurt you.' he said softly trying hard to reassure me as he started to help unpack the box that was between us. I automatically nodded as I went to grab my sketch pad that was at the top of the box but instead off touching the pad I accidentally caught Randy's hand that had also gone to grab my pad. _

_The contact had caused me to jump slightly and quickly pull my hand away as I didn't really expect to be grabbing hold of his hand and it brought me to the decision that it would probably be nice to have him as a friend as I wasn't the kind of person that made friends easily._

'_You draw?' Randy asked surprised as in his first impressions of me he had obviously come to the conclusion that I wasn't the kind of girl to be all arty and creative how wrong was he. _

_I nodded as I nervously watched him grab my pad, up until recently I used to draw when ever I found inspiration but that all seemed to go out the window when I got with Ryan and he started to abuse me then I started to do it out of fear and anger at myself my sketches turned out to be a release for me and I was scared at how he would react to them._

'_Can I have a look at some?' he asked softly as he looked up from the slightly bulging pad to me and I started to feel even more uncomfortable under his gaze than before._

'_If…you…have…to.' I answered nervously as I got up and walked over to my bed and started to unpack one of the boxes that was sat upon it. The advantage of unpacking the boxes was that I couldn't see his reaction to my art. I walked over to the shelves above where my laptop and tv where placed and put my DVD's on to them._

_I couldn't deny the nerves that ran through my body as I waited for his judgement. I could tell by the silence in the room that he had started to look through my work 'Wow, Bex these are amazing.' he said positively and it really caught me by surprise as he had been the first person to see my work._

'_Thank…you…I…only…ever…seem…to…draw…now…when…am…scared' I stuttered as I sat myself back on to the floor across from Randy and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the gentle gaze Randy held over me._

'_Are you scared right now?' Randy asked as he studied my body language and made the decision to take a gentle hold of my hand which sent electricity through my body which I tried to ignore but came unstuck with my efforts and I noticed him trying to catch my gaze which I avoided._

_I nodded as I tried to compose myself, which was made worse when Randy started to gently stroke my hand in his best efforts to sooth me and show me that I had no need to be nervous or scared around him._

_I slowly moved my hand away and quickly got to my feet making my way back 0ver to my bed and started to unpack another box that was sat on the edge of my bed. He was being so gentle and kind towards me and I liked it but I was also wary as I tried to fight the sudden thought that crept to the forefront of my mind that Ryan used to treat me the exact same way as Randy when we started to date then for some reason Ryan and the amazing relationship we had changed and not in a food way._

'_Something wrong?' Randy asked as he noticed my body language and attitude change._

'_Nothing…I'm…fine' I said as I aloud silent tears to fall down my cheeks. I wasn't about tell someone I had only just met about my relationship problems. I sighed and roughly wiped my eyes as I continued to busy myself with unpacking the box. I wasn't able to bring myself to face him because I didn't want to let him see me cry._

'_Your not fine Bex,' Randy said sensing that she was lying and that was she crying but he didn't want to say it out right as he didn't want to upset her further._

'_I…know…am…not…but…I…don't…want…to…talk…about…it' I cried as I moved the box of the bed and sat myself on the edge pulling my knees up to my chest like I always did when I wanted comfort but the movement caused my vest top to raise up my back slightly and revealing the fresh bruises and burns that I had received the night before last._

_Randy noticed them but didn't want to ask anymore questions or push her to talk to him anymore, he just moved out of his spot and slowly walked over to the bed and softly took her into his arms into a soothing hug._

_I instantly snuggled further into his arms and for once I felt safe when I was snuggled in a mans arms and I decided that when I was ready I would confide the truth in my new friend._

'_I better get back home, but when ever you want or need to you can come over.' Randy said softly as he rubbed my back softly and he had offered me a safe haven if I needed it._

'_Thanks…erm…I'll…take…you…up…on…the…offer…of…hanging…out…later' I said softly as I moved out of his embrace so he could stand up._

'_Sure, I'll come around later. It'll be fun.' Randy smiled as he stood up and looked back down at me causing me to nodded as she watched him leave my room and I got up once the door had closed and made another attempt to finish unpacking my belongings._

_Randy walked back into his parents house and walked straight up to his room with out a word to anyone, his mind was clouded with thoughts of me, my figure, beautiful but very delicate facial features, he scent, and the thought that he wanted to help me and make me feel safe again._


End file.
